My way
by dreamninja
Summary: Ziggurat has been trying to get answers out of the prisoner and can't so Damian tried using his methods to get the answers they need.


"Damn this girl won't crack"Ziggurat mumbled. He watched as the girl was tortured but still didn't give them any information about the WBBA.

"Why are we here"Damian asked.

"I was in the middle of a masterpiece"Jack whined.

"I'm sure you were but I need you guys to get information out of her"Ziggurat said.

"I'll do it"Damian said.

"Actually I was hoping you both would"Ziggurat said.

"I either do this alone or not at all"Damian said.

"Fine have it your way"Ziggurat said.

"Bring her to my room"Damian ordered two of the guards once he left the room Ziggurat was in.

"Should we tie her up sir"one asked.

"Nah just leave her in there i'll get to her after i'm done training"Damian said.

* * *

A few hours later Damian finally went back to his room. When he walked in he saw Hikaru asleep on the bed.

"You know if you wanted to sleep with me you could have just asked"Damian said sitting on the bed next to her and waking her up.

"Get away from me"Hikaru yelled quickly getting out of the bed.

"You're not supposed to scream yet"Damian said with an evil grin on his face.

"Stay away or i'll-"Hikaru threatened as she backed up against the wall.

"Or what you can't escape and there's no where to hide. Now let's have a little fun"Damian said getting closer to her.

"No"Hikaru yelled. She tried to punch him but he caught her fist.

"If your naughty i'll have to punish you. So the information Ziggurat wants"Damian said pushing her up against the wall. She tried to hit him but he once again caught her fists. This time he pinned her hands above her head and pressed his body against hers so she couldn't get away.

"The information please"Damian said again.

"You can't make me tell you shit"Hikaru said glaring at him.

"Is that a challenge"Damian asked she responded Damian moved lose to her ear.

"Challenge accepted"he whispered then he gently nipped her ear.

"Stop"Hikaru said then she started struggling against his grip as he left a trail of kisses along her jaw. She tried to squirm away but he wouldn't let her.

"Do you wanna give me the information now"Damian asked. Hikaru just turned her head away defiantly.

"Have it your way then"Damian said. He walked over to a keypad by the door and pressed a button.

"Guards bring me some rope"Damian said smiling at Hikaru. When the guards got in the room they helped Damian tie her hands above her head then left.

"Now where were we"Damian said getting closer to her. Hikaru just turned away refusing to look at him. He roughly grabbed her chin and turned her in his eyes got wide and she was scared.

"Tell me Hikaru are you untouched"he asked.

"What do you mean you're touching me now"Hikaru said as if the answer was obvious. Damian just shook his head.

"I'll take that as a no"Damian said laughing. Hikaru was about to protest when she realized what he meant and she blushed.

"I bet you haven't even been kissed"Damian said.

"That's none of your business"Hikaru said.

"I guess I have my answer then"Damian said moved closer to her lips then bit her bottom never broke eye contact with her as he did this. When he tasted blood he moved away looking at her expectantly.

"I'm still not telling you"Hikaru said.

"I was hoping you would say that"Damian said smirking. Then he roughly pressed his lips against hers. She tried to move away but he grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. Then he prodded her mouth with his tongue demanding entrance. She closed her mouth as tight as she could and kept squirming.

"Anything you wanna tell me"Damian asked.

"Go to hell"Hikaru whispered. Once she said that Damian smiled and shoved his tongue in her mouth before she could close it again. He pulled away after a few minutes and smiled when he saw saliva drip from Hikaru's lips.

"How was that for your first kiss"Damian asked.

"I wasn't impressed"Hikaru said turning away from just smiled and started sucking and kissing her neck.

"Stop"Hikaru said.

"Tell me what I want to know and I might"Damian said against her neck. She shuddered because of how his lips felt against her neck.

"Never"Hikaru said.

"Have it your way"Damian said against her neck before he started kissing her neck again while his hand moved up her shirt.

"S-stop"Hikaru stuttered.

"Alright I need some answers"Damian said.

"There isn't much to tell"Hikaru said smiling defiantly at him.

"Then there isn't much I can do"Damian said slipping his hand up her shirt again and roughly squeezing her breast and kissed her lips. He prodded her mouth again with his tongue and this time she opened her mouth giving him what he wanted.

_Why did I just do that?I have to stop I shouldn't be enjoying this its wrong,_Hikaru thought.

"Anything to tell me"Damian asked.

"The only news I know is that Ryuga supposedly found a new L-Drago"Hikaru lied.

"I know your lying but Ziggurat won't"Damian whispered before he started kissing her neck again.

"Damian have you gotten the information yet"Ziggurat's voice was heard coming from the little panel by the door. Damian stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I just got it"Damian said clearly annoyed

"How did you get it"Ziggurat asked.

"I have my ways. What should I do with the prisoner"Damian asked smiling at Hikaru.

"Whatever you want I don't need her anymore"Ziggurat said.

"Alright thanks"Damian said turning to look at Hikaru with an evil grin on his face.


End file.
